Season 7
' 1. A Call To Arms Reeling from the loss of their future son Chris, an overprotective Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Barbas (guest star Bill Drago)-obsessed Leo (Brian Krause) are forced by Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) to attend a Hindu wedding, where they inadvertently receive the powers of the Hindu's Ultimate Lovers, Shakti, the Goddess of Creation and her lover, Shiva, the God of Destruction. In order to save the universe from destruction, Phoebe and Paige must keep Leo and Piper from consummating their love. Meanwhile, Leo's obsession with vanquishing Barbas clouds his judgement, and a disembodied creature tricks him into killing an Elder. Feeling out of sorts, Phoebe decides to take a sabbatical from her advice column and is shocked to learn that her replacement is a guy, Leslie "Les" St. Claire (guest star Nick Lachey), whom she is attracted to due to the spell on Piper and Leo. Paige, upset over the Magic School closing, decides to fight to keep it open. 2. The Bare Witch Project Paige (Rose McGowan) almost loses her fight to save the Magic School when a bored student accidentally conjures Lady Godiva (guest-star Kristen Miller) and Lord Dyson (Maury Sterling), an evil land baron who feeds off humans' repressed emotions. The Charmed Ones, with the help of Leo (Brian Krause), must stop Lord Dyson from killing Lady Godiva before she can go back in time to complete her ride. Meanwhile, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) feels that Les (guest-star Nick Lachey) is incapable of writing an advice column for women. After Piper (Holly Marie Combs) is scolded for breastfeeding in a café, Phoebe tests Les' advice by asking for his views on breastfeeding in an anonymous letter to "Ask Phoebe." Later, Phoebe, inspired by Lady Godiva, decides to ride naked through a crowded street in support of women's liberation. 3. Cheaper By The Coven Against Piper's (Holly Marie Combs) wishes, Paige (Rose McGowan) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) summon Grams (guest-star Jennifer Rhodes) for Chris' wiccaning. To put an end to the brother's sibling rivalry, Grams puts a spell on them, but in the process turns the sisters back to bickering teenagers. Meanwhile, Leo (Brian Krause) consults a demonic seer (guest-star Charisma Carpenter) to find out who attacked Wyatt and learns that he has a connection to Wyatt's attacker, and Phoebe attends an award ceremony with Les (guest-star Nick Lachey), only to end up acting like a love-struck teenager. 4. Charrrmed! On a search to find witches who have been disappearing, Paige (Rose McGowan) encounters Captain Black Jack Cutting (guest-star Harve Presnell), an infamous 18th century pirate who is searching for the Fountain of Youth to reverse a curse that causes him to age but never die. When the pirate transfers the curse to Paige, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) must break into a museum to steal the golden chalice, which makes the Fountain of Youth come to life. Meanwhile, Leslie (guest-star Nick Lachey) manipulates the outcome of a "Win a Date with Phoebe" contest so that he and Phoebe can go out; Leo (Brian Krause) continues to fight the voice of the creature that caused him to kill an Elder; and the sisters' secret is compromised when the mysterious Federal Agent Brody (guest-star Kerr Smith), comes to town to investigate them. 5. Styx Feet Under When a demon, Sirk (guest-star Zack Ward) tries to destroy his human half by killing off his remaining blood relatives, Paige (Rose McGowan) casts a spell that inadvertently blocks all death from occurring. Annoyed that he now has a back-log of work, the Angel of Death (guest-star Simon Templeman) insists that the Charmed Ones help him clean up the mess and "kills" Piper (Holly Marie Combs) so she can help him restore the Grand Design. Piper is alarmed when she sees that Phoebe's (Alyssa Milano) name is next on the list of souls to be taken. Meanwhile, Agent Brody (guest star Kerr Smith) reveals that he has been on the Halliwell's trail for years, and Phoebe faces her feelings for Leslie (guest star Nick Lachey). 6. Once In A Blue Moon The Elders' suspicion of Leo (Brian Krause) causes them to assign a new Whitelighter (guest-star TJ Thyne) to the girls. However, when the new Whitelighter is nearly killed by beasts, the Elders blame the attack on Leo. Trying to prove Leo's innocence, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) discover that the beasts are actually The Charmed Ones' themselves, transformed by a blue moon. Meanwhile, Agent Brody (guest-star Kerr Smith) learns Paige's secret and informs her of a powerful new threat, and Phoebe and Leslie (guest-star Nick Lachey) discuss their feelings before saying goodbye. 7. Someone To Witch Over Me Agent Brody (guest-star Kerr Smith) convinces Paige (Rose McGowan) to help him solve a mysterious string of accidents, only to discover that the demon Sarpedon (guest star Neil Hopkins) is capturing innocents' Guardian Angels and using them to protect himself from the forthcoming threat of a New Power. Meanwhile, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) convince Leo (Brian Krause) to go on a Vision Quest to face his demons. While on his Quest, Leo finds guidance from his son Chris (guest star Drew Fuller), but awakens to find Piper and Phoebe killed by Sarpedon. An Avatar, part of the New Power, offers to bring them back to life if Leo turns over his free will. The Donnas perform at P3. 8. Charmed Noir While investigating a murder at Magic School, Paige (Rose McGowan) and Agent Brody (Kerr Smith) are sucked into an unfinished novel written 20 years ago by two students. They suddenly find themselves in a 1930s film noir, where they are chased by gangsters in pursuit of the famed Burmese Falcon. With no way to escape, Paige and Brody must help Eddie Mullen (guest star Bug Hall), the missing young author of the novel, learn to be a hero so the story can end. Back at Magic School, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Leo (Brian Krause) frantically try to rescue Paige and Brody by writing clues into the pages of the novel. Meanwhile, Phoebe tries to help Leo win Piper back, but Piper is still struggling with her feelings. 9. There's Something About Leo Leo (Brian Krause) reveals to Piper (Holly Marie Combs) that he is an Avatar, despite the warnings from Alpha (guest star Joel Swetow) and Beta (guest star Patrice Fisher) that Piper should find out in her own time. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) call on Kyle (Kerr Smith) for help, but his reaction to the news causes disastrous results. While the Charmed Ones are distracted by Leo's news, the demons Malvoc (guest star Kevin Alejandro) and Vassen (guest star Brad Hawkins) kill an Innocent that they are protecting. Leo is forced to use his power to reverse time to save himself and vanquish the demons. Meanwhile, Darryl (Dorian Gregory) suspects that Kyle may have had something do with his partner's mysterious disappearance, and Paige and Kyle go on their first date. 10. Witchness Protection The Avatars insist that Leo (Brian Krause) protect the Seer (guest star Charisma Carpenter, "Angel") because she has information that can help them destroy the demons. The Seer shares with Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) a vision of a future in which there are no demons, leading the sisters to consider the possibility that the Avatars might be good and allowing Leo the opportunity to admit he is an Avatar. Meanwhile, to stop the Seer from selling them out, the demons release Zankou, the most powerful demon in the underworld; Agent Brody (guest star Kerr Smith) shares his darkest secret with Paige (Rose McGowan), bringing them closer together; and Phoebe and Lt. Morris (Dorian Gregory) become more suspicious of Agent Brody. 7.11 Ordinary Witches Still not completely sure that the Avatars mean well, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) agrees to switch powers with Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) so that she too can see Phoebe's premonition of a utopian world. During the spell, Zankou (guest star Oded Fehr), the most powerful demon in the underworld, senses the girls' vulnerability and attacks them, accidentally transferring their powers to innocent bystanders, who run amok with their new abilities. Meanwhile, Brody's (guest star Kerr Smith) desire to kill Leo (Brian Krause) and the Avatars prompts Paige (Rose McGowan) to take Brody on a journey back to his childhood when his parents were killed so that he can learn the truth. Finally, the Elders learn Leo's true identity. 7.12 Extreme Makeover: World Edition While the Avatars prepare to transform the world into a Utopia, they inform the Charmed Ones that the human world must be put to sleep so that they can kill any remaining demons. Brody (guest star Kerr Smith), doubting the Avatars good intentions, calls the Elders for help but is instead kidnapped by Zankou (guest star Oded Fehr) and agrees to help Zankou stop the change by placing a paranoia spell on Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan). During the Utopian transformation, Brody uses Paige's paranoia to attract and kill an Avatar. However, Brody pays a high price for his actions. 7.13 Charmageddon While the Charmed Ones enjoy their new conflict-free world, Leo (Brian Krause) learns that in order for the Avatars to protect their Utopian world, they also control everyone's destiny by deciding who lives and dies. Wanting to stop the Avatars, Leo joins forces with Zankou (guest star Oded Fehr) to undo the change. Unable to convince Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) that the Avatars kill innocent people, Leo gives his life, causing the sisters' to join forces with Zankou to reverse time and return the world to the way it was. Finally, Paige receives a special surprise and Leo's fate relies on the Elders. 7.14 Carpe Demon When Paige (Rose McGowan) attempts to hire a new professor for Magic School, she learns that one of the candidates, Drake (guest star Billy Zane), is an ex-demon who made a deal with a demonic Sorcerer (guest star Sebastian Roche') to become human. In an attempt to convince the sisters of his good intentions, Drake transforms himself into Robin Hood to help them see that life is not so bad. However, the Sorcerer vying for Drake's powers casts a spell on him causing Drake to believe he really is Robin Hood. Convinced that Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) is "Maid Marion" and the corrupt owner of the phone company is the evil "Prince John," Drake takes him hostage, causing a media frenzy. Meanwhile, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) can't enjoy Valentine's Day knowing that Leo's (Brian Krause) fate is in the hands of the Elders. 7.15 Show Ghouls When Inspector Morris (Dorian Gregory) fears his friend Mike (guest star Charlie Robinson), is possessed, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Paige (Rose McGowan) and Drake (guest star Billy Zane) discover that Mike had been working close to a site where a cabaret was destroyed in a fire in 1899, killing hundreds of people. The spirit of one of the victims is using Mike to plead for help on behalf of all the Lost Souls who are trapped in the cabaret, forced to relive that night for eternity. However, when Phoebe and Drake transport themselves back in time to the night of the fire, they get stuck in the 1899. Meanwhile, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), fearing that Leo (Brian Krause) will be taken away from her, convinces him to take a family vacation; and Paige impersonates Phoebe. 7.16 The Seven Year Witch Already stressed out awaiting word on Leo's (Brian Krause) fate, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) is attacked by demons and ends up in a coma. Stuck in the cosmic void between life and death, Piper's spirit is surprised to find Cole (guest star Julian McMahon) waiting for her and even more surprised when he tells her that he is there to help keep her and Leo together, which he hopes will restore Phoebe's (Alyssa Milano) faith in love. Meanwhile, the Council puts Leo to the test by stripping him of his powers and memory and placing him in an unknown location in hopes that his heart will guide him to his true destiny, whether it is to be with his family or the Greater Good. As Phoebe, Paige (Rose McGowan) and Darryl (Dorian Gregory) search for Leo, Drake (guest-star Billy Zane) does one last good deed before his time is up. 150th episode of Charmed 7.17 Scry Hard Zankou (guest star Oded Feher) sends his underlings to attack Leo (Brian Krause) in hopes of luring the sisters out of their house so that he can search for the Nexus and release the Shadow, the ultimate power. Terrified after witnessing demons attack his parents, Wyatt magically shrinks Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Leo and traps them inside a dollhouse for their protection. Unable to stop Zankou from releasing the Shadow, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Paige (Rose McGowan) and Piper watch as Leo, the only neutral territory, absorbs the Shadow. Meanwhile, Phoebe is left in charge of the paper, Paige feels the need to spread her wings, and Leo gets an offer he can't refuse. Collective Soul performs at P3. 7.18 Little Box Of Horrors The Charmed Ones are in a race against time when the mythological Pandora's Box falls into the hands of Katya (guest-star Michelle Hurd), a shapeshifting demon who intends to open the box and fill the world with all of its sorrows. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) try to find Hope (guest-star Brooke Nevin), the Guardian who can return any released evil spirits to the box. In their efforts to protect Hope, the sisters engage in an intense fight with Katya. Meanwhile, a ringing in Paige's (Rose McGowen) ears sends her on her first Whitelighter mission, and Leo (Brian Krause) becomes at stay-at-home dad, experiencing Wyatt's terrible twos first-hand. 7.19 Freaky Phoebe After a spell is cast on Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) by a power-hungry sorceress, Imara (guest star Suzanne Krull), their souls switch bodies and Phoebe ends up a prisoner in the Underworld. Armed with Phoebe's identity and power, Imara attempts to gain control of the Underworld by weakening Zankou (guest star Oded Feher), destroying his lieutenants and plotting to kill the Charmed Ones. Phoebe escapes from prison in Imara's body, but Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan) vanquish her, not realizing that it was Phoebe's soul inside. Meanwhile, Paige (Rose McGowan) is left in a quandary when Mitchell (guest star Seamus Dever), her first charge as a Whitelighter, refuses her help and appears to have been lost to the dark side. 7.20 Imaginary Fiends The Charmed Ones discover that baby Wyatt's (Kristopher and Jason Simmons) new "imaginary" friend is actually the demon Vicus (guest star Marcus Chait), who is trying to win Wyatt's trust to turn him evil. Piper (Holly Marie Combs) casts a spell to be able to understand baby Wyatt, but inadvertently brings 25-year-old Wyatt (guest star Wes Ramsey) back from the future. When Vicus places a curse on baby Wyatt, the effects are seen immediately in future Wyatt, who physically transforms into a darker version of his previous self. Evil and powerful, future Wyatt kidnaps baby Wyatt so that the sisters can not convert him back to good. Meanwhile, before future Wyatt leaves, he gives Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Paige (Rose McGowan), Piper and Leo (Brian Krause) insight into the future. 7.21 Death Becomes Them Zankou's (guest star Oded Feher) plan to make the sisters vulnerable so that he can take control of the Book of Shadows starts to work when Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) is left guilt-ridden after a classmate is brutally killed in front of her and comes back from the dead to blame her. Also part of Zankou's plan, Paige (Rose McGowan) is devastated when she finds her new charge dead and realizes she was powerless to save her. Realizing that Zankou was behind the deaths, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe and Paige go after the Alchemist (guest star John Kassir), who is helping Zankou, and are confronted by all the undead innocents they were unable to save over the last seven years, allowing Zankou to take the Book of Shadows without the sisters knowing. Meanwhile, Darryl (Dorian Gregory) is put in a compromising position when he has to choose between protecting the sisters or working with Inspector Sheridan (guest star Jenya Lano), who is regaining her memory and is determined to connect the Charmed Ones to the unsolved disappearances. 7.22 Something Wicca This Way Goes With the Book of Shadows finally in his possession, Zankou (guest star Oded Feher) plans to open the Spiritual Nexus and take in the power of the Shadow. To divert Zankou's attention away from the Nexus, Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan) successfully goad him into coming after them instead. Using a spell from the Book of Shadows, Zankou steals Phoebe's premonition power, which enables him to anticipate and thwart their attacks. The sisters come to the realization that the only way to stop Zankou may be to sacrifice themselves. Meanwhile, Agent Keyes (guest star Glenn Morshower) from Homeland Security reveals to Inspector Sheridan (guest star Jenya Lano) his suspicions about the The Charmed Ones involvement with the supernatural. Sheridan volunteers to go into the Halliwell manor with a micro-video recorder and ends up blowing the sisters' secret wide open.'